Castigo
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Draco y Harry han recibido un castigo impuesto por Dumbledore en su etapa senil, ¿cómo reaccionarán este par? Parodia del capítulo 7 del fanfic Sobre Janis Joplin y el Amor Inesperado de Lanthir. SLASH


**Título: Castigo**

Autora: Sailor Earth

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. ¿De verdad piensas que si fuesen míos estaría escribiendo fan fictions? ¡¡Claro que no!! Esto lo hago por pura diversión y con la ilusión de que algún día Draco estará conmigo

Clasificación: PG-13

La parodia está inspirada en el séptimo capítulo de la historia: Sobre Janis Joplin y el amor inesperado.- Capitulo 7: Light my Fire 

E-mail 

----

Dumbledore suspiró y Harry percibió que movía la cabeza levemente.

-¿Es correcto lo que acaba de decir Harry, joven Malfoy?-

Draco no contestó, aunque parecía más pálido que nunca.

-¿Por qué dijiste que le habías lanzado una de las Maldiciones Imperdonables?-

Malfoy siguió sin contestar.

-¿Alguno tiene algo que agregar?-

Ninguno de los dos muchachos habló. El anciano entonces se levantó y dio unos pasos lentos hacia la ventana, como evaluando la situación. Harry le echó una mirada de soslayo, y vio el perfil de Dumbledore con una mueca de decepción como nunca la había tenido. El corazón se le encogió.

Después de lo que a Harry le parecieron horas, el hombre habló por fin.

-Como persona, no es de mi incumbencia inmiscuirme en los asuntos personales de mis alumnos- dijo con voz pausada, regresando a su escritorio y sentándose de nuevo. Harry por fin se animó a verlo a los ojos y Draco siguió tan inmóvil como una estatua-. Pero como director de este colegio, su bienestar está en mis manos, y todo lo que pase dentro de los muros de Hogwarts es mi responsabilidad. Lo que han hecho está totalmente fuera de lo que pueda tolerar, y por más que lo pienso no me puedo imaginar como se atrevieron a invadir un aula y después exhibirse de la forma en que lo hicieron. Están conscientes de que independientemente del castigo que se les pueda imponer por parte de la escuela, su reputación quedará dañada para lo que les resta de estancia aquí, ¿no es así?- Harry asintió débilmente, y Draco inclinó aún mas la cabeza-. Personalmente, me parece que ese es un escarmiento bastante severo, pero aún así, tengo que decirles que me han decepcionado terriblemente, muchachos- Albus dijo esto viendo fijamente a Harry; era claro que podía esperar algo así de Malfoy, pero no del Gryffindor-. Así que tendré que reprenderlos en la medida que lo merecen.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa, observando atentamente a ambos chicos, lo que iba a decir era muy serio y seguro ellos gritarían y patearían, pero conociendo los hechos, era lo mejor.

-Bien – comenzó el anciano director – vista la magnitud de los recientes acontecimientos, la solución más factible es:

Hizo una pausa

Harry sintió como su estomago cobraba vida propia e intenta salir corriendo de ahí. No que el Gryffindor se negara pero hubiera preferido seguir a su órgano.

Draco estaba prácticamente transparente, ¿de que nueva humillación sería objeto? ¿No le parecía suficiente al vejete ese el que ahora lo tacharan de ninfómano exhibicionista?

Las palabras de Dumbledore fueron claras y no admitían replica.

Harry parpadeó horrorizado.

Draco parpadeó confundido.

Incluso Fawkes parpadeó burlándose.

¡Juro que el maldito pajarraco estaba burlándose! ¡Casi se podía ver como con una ala cubría su pico!

-Creo... que no escuché muy bien señor – murmuró Harry comenzando a salir del shock que le causaron las palabras de Dumbledore

-Me temo que escuchaste perfectamente, Harry

-¡TIENE que estar bromeando! – rugió Draco

-No, no es una broma – Dumbledore suspiró –. Ustedes se lo buscaron, es la mejor solución a este... problema y no, no tienen elección.

El chico de cabello oscuro y el de cabello rubio se miraron con una expresión horrorizada ante el castigo impuesto por el Ilustre Director de Hogwarts, castigo que obviamente ponía en evidencia el estado senil del anciano.

-¡¡Tenemos que... ¿CASARNOS?!!

-Me temo que sí – confirmó Dumbledore –. Draco, has mancillado el honor de Harry y tal acto de ofensa se compensa con la unión en matrimonio para compensar a la persona dañada****

-Pero no...

-... somos...

-... ninguno...

-... es...

-... ¡una MUJER!

-¡¡SOMOS HOMBRES!!

Terminaron por gritar los dos al unísono. Dumbledore carraspeó un poco, al mismo tiempo que Fawkes entonaba una nota que más bien parecía una carcajada.

-Ejem... bueno... sí, pero eso no les impidió dar un espectáculo porno... eh... por no aburrirse, ¿cierto?

-¡¿Por no aburrirnos?! – gritó un horrorizado Harry

-Quiso decir 'pornográfico', Potter

-Bueno, actualmente la decencia no es un asunto de importancia, como ustedes mismos acaban de mostrarnos

-¡NO LO HARÉ! – gritó Harry –. ¡ÉL fue el que casi me violó! ¿Por qué debo yo... _casarme con él_? - lo dijo como si estuviera vomitando babosas – ¡Esto es asqueroso e indignante!

-¿Indignante? ¿Para ti? ¡Por Merlín... Yo soy un Malfoy! ¡Y por lo tanto soy yo quien esta indignado ante esta situación!

-¡Oh claro! ¡Permíteme dudar de ello, Malfoy! ¡¡Después de todo, TU INTENTASTE VIOLARME!!

-¡¡No escuché que te quejaras!!

-¡Maldito bastardo!

-¡No de acuerdo a mi acta de nacimiento!

-¡Esa se puede comprar! ¿Y sabes algo? ¡No me molestaría ir a Azkaban si con ello puedo librar al mundo de una erección ambulante como tu!

-¡Adelante, monjita! ¿si tanto quieres resguardar tu pureza? ¡TÚ puedes usar el vestido blanco! ****

-¡Al menos yo tengo la posibilidad de usar un vestido blanco, zorra!

-¡Al menos yo sabré qué HACER con mi _pareja_, y no tendré que utilizar mi _mano_, VIRGEN!

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Lamento decírtelo, Potter, pero fantasear CONMIGO mientras te masturbas NO equivale a tener relaciones con otra persona, sin importar lo BUENO que haya sido!

-¡¡BASTA!! – gritó Dumbledore, obviamente al borde del colapso – ¡¡Ambos deben aceptar esto como su destino, NO TIENEN OTRA OPCION!! ¡¡Y antes de que se maten uno al otro, vayan y arreglen los preparativos!! ¡¡¡AHORA!!!

------

Muy poca luz natural podía filtrarse a través de las ventanas del aula en desuso en que los habían instalado para preparar las cosas para la boda, McGonagall los habían llevado hasta ahí para luego dejarles sobre el escritorio todo tipo de listones, flores, muestras de invitaciones y telas y menús de banquetes. Ningún sonido de niños acercándose se escuchaba tras las paredes. Había simplemente madera y todas esas cosas que les recordaba su maldita suerte.

Oh, pero había un sonido que comenzaba a desesperar a Draco.

-Todo esto es tú culpa, Malfoy.

Los constantes quejidos de San Potter.

Draco intentó mantener la calma, pero su frustración pudo más y de su garganta salió un gruñido que sonó a "Vete al infierno, Potter"

-Claro que es tu falta – continuó Harry, ignorando el gruñido de Malfoy –, si tu no hubieras intentando violarme...

-Como dije: no escuché que te quejaras.

-Yo no estaría aquí haciendo adornos de mesa para mi funeral – continuó ignorando la interrupción. Al parecer, Harry ya no estaba dispuesto a matar a Malfoy, más bien parecía haberse resignado al funesto final de su vida que le esperaba.

En realidad, Harry estaba pensando si ese listón negro soportaría su peso, de pronto la idea de ahorcarse parecía muy tentadora.

-En ese caso... – Malfoy tomó un par de listones – ¿Qué prefieres; el rosa o el blanco, MONJA?

-El rojo es para ti, prostituto – hizo una pausa para calmarse –. Sólo... no hables conmigo, Malfoy – le dijo Harry en tono duro

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron con perversidad, pero no dijo nada durante unos minutos, centrándose en escoger alguna invitación para "el gran día" (nótese el sarcasmo en las últimas tres palabras). Después de ese tiempo, él empezó a murmurar algo que el Gryffindor no alcanzaba a entender.

-Malfoy, te dije que...

-No estoy hablando contigo –chasqueó –. Estoy jugando para no aburrirme con tu odioso monologo de doncella deshonrada.

Hubo una larga pausa.

-Eh... Malfoy... estás seguro que tu cerebro no intercambió lugares con tu pen...

-¡¡Potter!!

-¿Qué? ¡Eso justificaría tu extraña actitud y tu manía de acostarte con todo lo que se mueva!

-Me pregunto si has notado esa obsesión que tienes sobre mi vida sexual.

-Eso desearías.

-Sólo estaba jugando un juego de Slytherin para divertirme, y postergar el tener que enviarle una invitación a los pobretones de tus pelirrojos amigos.

-¡Malfoy!

Después de unos minutos, y de no poder escoger entre el soufflé de zabaglione doble o el parfait de crema y fruta, comenzó a fastidiarse. Él no era la doncella a la cual han deshonrado, como lo hizo ver Dumbledore, después de todo, ese concepto sólo podía deberse a la serie de novelas románticas que el viejo director había leído a lo largo de su longeva vida. Así que dejando de lado los extraños menús, intentó entender ese extraño juego que Malfoy decía jugar, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que iba a arrepentirse.

-¿De... de qué trata ese juego?

-Oh... Se llama "Indirectas Sexuales en el Universo."

-¿Pe... perdón?-

-Se supone que debes buscar algún enfoque sexual en cada aspecto del universo – el labio de Draco Malfoy se rizó con satisfacción –. Es muy... instructivo

-Oh... yo no necesito saberlo – dijo Harry, enredando el listón negro y buscando un buen sito para colgarlo

-Créeme – le dijo Draco con inmensa satisfacción-. Toma el Quidditch, por ejemplo. Cuatro tipos diferentes de pelota

-¡No quiero oír esto!

-¿Nunca te has preguntado la cantidad de cuero que hay en los uniformes?

-¡La la la!

-Escuché que esos gemelos – continuó Malfoy implacablemente-, les gustaba practicar el incesto sobre sus escobas

-¡Estás enfermo!

Ante el intenso sonrojo de Harry, Malfoy parecía realmente feliz.

-¿Y qué me dices de los hermanos Creevey? – agregó –. Creo que van por el camino del fetichismo o vouyerismo, mira que llevar esa cámara a todos lados, incluso los vestidores de Quidditch...

Bien, ahora Harry estaba seguro de que de hoy en adelante tendría miles de terribles pesadillas.

-¡Ayuda! – gritó Harry-. ¡Estoy encerrado con un maníaco del sexo!

-Oh, Potter – Malfoy se enfurruñó-. ¿Aún piensas que alguien vendrá a rescatarte, después de lo que vieron? Si cualquiera viniera y reconociera tu voz, ellos solo murmurarían "bastardo afortunado", y se darían la vuelta.

-¡Maldito zorro bastardo!

-Oh, me hieres.

-No tienes idea de cuanto quiero herirte.

-De nuevo, ¿alguna propuesta en especial? Nunca hubiera pensado que tuvieras esa vena en ti, casi haría tambalear esa imagen de virgen que proyectas. Casi.

-¡Cállate de una vez!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quizás, después de todo, sí desees tener sexo con alguien antes de los cien?

-No entiendo esa fijación que tienes por mi vida sexual

-En realidad mi fijación es hacia la _falta _de ella- hizo una pausa donde terminó por escoger una de las invitaciones –. Déjame adivinar: sábanas blancas, pétalos de rosas rojas...

-Malfoy – advirtió.

-Harry Potter y sábanas blancas. Que... patéticamente romántico.

-Oh, siento tanto decepcionarte. Creo que será algo difícil para ti.

-¿Crees que yo no podría manejar algo de romance, Potter?

-¡¡Creo que no podrías manejar las sábanas blancas prostituto!!

-Pues creo que tendré la oportunidad de demostrarte que sí puedo manejarlas

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Oh, San Potter, ¿qué parte de "vamos a casarnos y recomponer tu honra" no has comprendido?

-¡No!

-S

-¡¡Qué no!!

-¡¡Qué sí!!

-¡Vamos...!

-Siii

-¡Vamos a...!

-¡¡Sí, Potter!! ¡¡Dormiremos juntos!!

Silencio.

Una larga pausa llena de silencio.

-Yo dormiré en la cama

-¿Qué?

-Que yo dormiré en la cama y tú en el sofá; no, mejor tú en el baño, no, mejor en otra habitación, y si está en una casa fuera del continente, mejor

-¿Qué dijiste? No estarás hablando en serio.

-Claro que hablo en serio. ¡Tu cabeza en mi entrepierna no me permitiría soñar con despedazarte lenta y cruelmente!

-¡Estás loco! ¡No TE desearía ni aunque estuvieras untado de crema batida!

-¡Pervertido! ¡Seguro y en eso estabas pensando cuando me acorralaste contra el muro de musgo y atendías mi erec...!

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡No estaba pensando en eso!!

-¡¿Y piensas que voy a creerte?! ¡¡Eres un maldito pervertido!!

-¡¡Mira quien lo dice!! ¡¡¡El mojigato que estaba encantando con hacerlo en el bosque!!! ¡Harry Potter, orgullo de Gryffindor, encubre el hecho de que deseaba tener sexo en medio de un bosque y rodeado de todo tipo de animales salvajes! ¡¡Después de todo no sólo tienes habilidad con una escoba y una varita, eh Potter!!

-¡SUFICIENTE! – Harry rodeó la mesa que los separaba, y empujó a Draco lo más fuerte que pudo. Éste terminó chocando contra la gruesa piedra del muro, escuchándose un sonido apagado cuando pegó en ella.

-¡¡CLARO QUE ES SUFICIENTE!!

Draco acercó su rostro al de Harry, junto sus labios como si intentara asfixiarlo y con esto convertirse en viudo antes de casarse. Harry abrió la boca con la intención de morderlo, pero Draco inmediatamente metió la lengua hasta la garganta del moreno. Gorjeó furioso, como una advertencia de que pronto podría vomitar. Cuando Draco se separó bruscamente, el instinto le previno que se quitara de su alcance, no deseaba morir aún, primero buscaría venganza por la humillación.

-¡Si vuelves a intentarlo...!

-¿No te gustó Potter? ¡No escuché que antes te molestara!

-¡¡Antes no intentaste asfixiarme con tu lengua!!

-¡¡Oh, pero ahora lo haré!!

Nuevamente aplastó sus labios contra los de Harry con tanta fuerza que sintió como si le hubieran molido los dientes, Harry abandonó toda idea de morderlo y lo pateó, obteniendo un gemido de dolor por parte de Draco, que aflojó la fuerza con que lo tenía sujeto por los hombros. Harry aprovechó el momento para levantar los brazos y forcejear con el rubio para quitárselo de encima.

-¡¡Si quieres pelea!! ¡¡¡pelea tendrás!!! – le espetó.

Sin perder tiempo, Harryclavósus dientes en el cuello de Draco. El cuerpo de Malfoy se tenso ante el dolor inflingido por Harry.

-¡OW! Potter, ¿me mordiste? ¡Y dices que yo soy la zorra!

-¡Tanto tiempo contigo, tuvo que pegárseme algo! – le dijo con una mirada satisfecha.

Los ojos de Malfoy se estrecharon con determinación, así que se inclinó, y fue directamente por la garganta de Harry.

Literalmente hablando, claro.

Harry gimió por el dolor, y por un momento inclinó su cabeza, viendo hacia abajo que Malfoy tenía una sección más grande de piel descubierta ahora que estaba mordiendo el cuello de Harry, así que inmediatamente enterró su cabeza en la garganta de Draco, sintiendo como los dientes de Malfoy estaban raspando a lo largo de su piel y su cuerpo comenzaba a estar tenso tanto por el dolor como por el tortuoso placer, y lo único razonable que se le ocurrió fue morder muy duro e intentar saborear esa piel, y Dios el sabor era muy bueno…

Fue su imaginación o, ¿Malfoy gimió? Bien, eso le estaba dando una idea.

-Er… Malfoy – le llamó -. Si esto es una broma...

Él intentó no estremecerse cuando la voz de Malfoy salió cerca de su cuello y apretó contra su piel.

-No ha ninguna broma, Potter

Oh, Perfecto.

-Entonces... quizás... nosotros – la próxima cosa que Draco supo fue que Harry lamió un sendero de piel a su cuello, y toda la habilidad de procesar algún tipo de pensamiento racional estaba perdida.

Draco gimió bastante sonoramente, ycon sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, obligó a Harry a empujar su cuerpo contra el de él, mientras el moreno zambullía su cabeza abajo y arrastraba sus dientes suavemente a lo largo del borde liso de la mandíbula de Malfoy. Él investigó cada vestigio de piel a lo largo de la cara de Malfoy para llegar a sus labios y entonces ellos estaban ahí, y…

Sus labios eran suaves pero el beso era duro y desesperado, las lenguas y dientes empujando el pensamiento a algún oscuro y recóndito lugar, haciendo que gimieran frenéticamente de nuevo. Malfoy lamió dentro de la boca de Harry que era definitivamente demasiado erótico para ser legal, pero Harry intentó reciprocar torpemente logrando que Malfoy arqueara su cuerpo, para continuar besando y mordiendo y gimiendo.

El sonido de listones y telas cayendo a medida que ellos intentaban despejar la mesa, tintinearon en el aula vacía. Harry obligó al Slytherin a recostarse contra la mesa, ignorando el tiradero a su alrededor. Se situó sobre él, tomando sus manos y llevándolas sobre la cabeza, inmovilizándolas, para inmediatamente después comenzar a frotar su cuerpo contra Draco, provocando que el rubio mordiera su labio. Malfoy comenzó a frotar, despacio, ligeramente, contra él.

-Oh Dios... Oh Dios.

-Yo... _oh__ Dios_... necesito mis... _¡Merlín...!_ manos

-Tu lo estas haciendo... _ow_... perfecto... _oh__ si_... sin ellas – le dijo Harry con convicción.

-Seguro... _aah_... soy..._ mmm_... perfecto...

-¡Ah! Malfoy, tu... _Dios_... mordiste... mi... el er... mi...

-¿Pezón? Sí lo hice. ¿Algún problema?

-¡Ninguno!

Continuaron frotando su cadera contra la otra. Harry sintió la dureza de Draco y por los jadeos entrecortados que el otro muchacho emitía, adivinó que no le faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax.

-Querido... Draco – le llamó con voz divertida

-¿Q... qué? – preguntó con los sentidos empapados y nublados de lujuria.

Harry parecía estar a punto de sonreír, una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Sólo me pregunta como se vería mi némesis, futuro esposo, y depravado sexual, encadenado en un aula vacía, rodeado de listones y flores, lleno de tensión sexual – le dijo

-¿Qu... qué quieres... decir? – preguntó sin entender muy bien las palabras de Harry, su cabeza en ese momento no pensaba, bueno sí, pero no era precisamente la que estaba sobre sus hombros la que pensaba y gritaba "¡¡¡Máaasss!!!"

-Oh, sencillo. Tú estas demente, y yo estoy saliendo de aquí – Harry se levantó ignorando las protestas de Draco –. Claramente necesitas una lección – lo amonestó poniéndose de pie al lado de la mesa donde ahora Draco yacía. Éste se dio cuenta que un listón rojo le ataba las manos a la superficie de la mesa

Draco miró la atadura; totalmente impresionado. Trató de liberar sus manos esperando que el listón se soltara, pero en cambio las sostuvo firmemente. Entonces comprendió que Harry se estaba vengando de él

-¡Potter...! – le dirigió a Harry una mirada peligrosa.

Harry sonrió abiertamente

-Como te dije, necesitas aprender una lección, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que quedarte "imposibilitado" para atender a tu _amiguito _– Harry palpó con su mano el pene de Draco que en ese momento estaba erguido bajo la "casita de campaña" de los pantalones.

-No estás hablando en serio, ¿cierto?

-Muy en serio, mi futuro esposo

Harry se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí.

-¡Potter! – le gritó comenzando a perder la calma – ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

-Oooh, palabras grandes para un chico que está atado a una mesa por un listón rojo, zorra

-Claro, como eres un virgen que no sabe hacer nada que no sea consigo mismo, prefieres huir en lugar de quedarte aquí y terminar lo que empezaste. No puedes enfrentar esto. No puedes considerar la posibilidad de...

Harry regresó como una flecha, asió la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Draco y lo besó, provocando que abruptamente el rubio perdiera todo el interés en sus palabras, y el idioma en general. Su mente se fragmentó cuando Harry enrolló su lengua con la de él, gimiendo cosas incoherentes y suplicando por más. Realmente Potter era bueno, sumamente… bueno.

La capacidad de hablar cosas inteligentes lo había desamparado absolutamente. Pero Potter tenía unas manos increíbles buenas.

Draco gimió cuando Harry se separó de él.

-Por favor...

Harry sonrió con desprecio. (Draco se percató de que esa sonrisa se le veía aterradoramente natural.)

-Yo estoy al mando – le dijo –, pero hay una cosa que puedo hacer por ti

-¿Qué? – preguntó desesperado, su amiguito no dejaba de punzar y en verdad era doloroso. Ouch

Harry giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. En el umbral, él echó una mirada encima de su hombro, la misma mirada exacta a la que él había dado a Harry sólo antes de morderlo, y dijo:

-Esto.

Y salió.

-¡¡¡POTTER!!! ¡¡Maldita monja, regresa!!

Se revolvió sobre la mesa deseando que ese maldito listón se rompiera para salir de ese enredo y correr tras Harry Potter y hacerle todo tipo de cosas depravadas.

Pero incluso ese pensamiento no logró calmar a una parte de su anatomía que se erguía dolorosamente.

Y en cuanto al escape…

-¡¡¡AUXILIO!!! ¡¡¡UNA MONJA DEPRAVADA ME DEJO A MEDIO TERMINAR!!!

FIN 

¿Y bien, qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿O de plano me dedico al drama? Como bien dije arriba, esta es una parodia para el concurso que organizó Lanthir para celebrar el aniversario de su página, así que las primeras 18 líneas le pertenecen total y absolutamente a ella. Bien, espero recibir algún lindo review. ¡Besos!


End file.
